Aku no Yuki
by Taya'Neji Nie.Rie-Soune
Summary: APDET! Kaito harus rela kehilangan orang terdekatnya satu-persatu karena musim salju dan kucing hitam. Dan akhirnya Kaito harus kehilangan nyawanya sendiri. Bisakah Kaito menghindari kematian teman-temannya dan dirinya? Read and reviews!
1. Memoriam and The Black Cat

'**Aku no Yuki'**

'**The Snow of Evil'**

**Chapter 1 ( Memoriam and the black cat )**

Flash Back on :

_21 Desember 2009_

Saat itu hari pertama musim salju di Jepang. "Kaito-chan! Lihatlah itu! Salju mulai turun!" Teriak Miku girang. Kaito menghampiri gadis berambut hijau itu sambil memakaikan jaket dan syal. "Jangan keluar, Oke?" Bisik Kaito lembut. "Huuuh!" Miku menggembungkan pipinya. "Awas lhoo!" Kaito memeluk Miku. "AAA!" Miku melepaskan pelukan Kaito dan langsung lari mendobrak pintu rumah.

DRAAAK!

"MIKUU!" Kaito lari hendak mengejar Miku. "YAYYY!" Miku tertawa riang. "Mikuu!" Kaito berhasil menangkap Miku. "Aaah,," Miku mendesah kesal. "Aku khawatir sekali... Kata dokter kau tidak boleh..." Sebelum Kaito menghabiskan kata-katanya... "TIDAK USAH MEMIKIRKAN KESEHATANKU!" Miku membentaki Kaito. "Miku.." Gumam Kaito. "Sejak kapan Kaito-chan menjadi pengatur hidupku?" Tanya Miku sambil memiringkan kepalanya. "Aku tidak pernah mengatur hidupmu.. Miku-chan,,," Jawab Kaito sambil tersenyum. "Lalu kenapa baru sekarang kau memanggilku dengan sufffix chan?" Miku menyeringai lebar. "Eh?" Kaito hanya bingung. "Hihi!"

"Brr... Dingin sekali ya? Tapi kau lebih dingin daripada salju! Hahaha!" Miku memukul pelan punggung Kaito. "Aww,,, sakiit!" Kaito hanya bisa pura-pura mengerang kesakitan. "Aaa.. pura-pura doang.." Miku menyentil hidung Kaito. "Hahahaha!" Lalu Kaito menggendong Miku. "Kau adalah mutiaraku.. Hatsune Miku... 'Suara Emas Dari Masa depan'.." Bisik Kaito. "Dasar.. Merayu saja kau.. Kaito-chaaan..." Miku membalasnya dengan kecupan di kening Kaito. Seketika Kaito blushing. "Mi..Miku-chan.." Kaito hanya cengo. "Hahahaha!"

"Ohok! Kaito-chan..." Tiba-tiba Miku batuk. Tapi malah darah yang keluar. "Miku!" Kaito langsung cemas.

BRUUKK

Miku jatuh tersungkur ke tanah. Miku memegangi dadanya. Darah kental semakin lancar keluar dari mulut mungil Miku. Kaito langsung mendekati Miku. "Miku!" Kaito membopong Miku dan ditidurkan di kursi taman.

TESS...

"Jangan pergi Miku-chan.." Kaito mulai meneteskan air matanya. "Kau tau Kaito-chan? Hari ini adalah hari pertama salju turun dan hari terakhirku hidup karena penyakitku..."

Miku tersenyum. Kaito terus menggenggam erat tangan Miku yang semakin lama semakin dingin. Mata Miku terpejam untuk selama-lamanya. Tubuhnya menjadi dingin dan membiru. Tubuhnya hanya membisu. Tapi senyuman manis khas Miku takkan hilang.

"MIKU-CHAAAAN!" Kaito berteriak sambil memeluk erat tubuh Miku.

Flash Back off :

_20 Desember 2010 _

=Kaito Pov=

"Kaito-chan! Lihatlah itu! Salju mulai turun!"

Kata-kata itu membuatku rindu, ingin memeluknya.

"Brr... Dingin sekali ya? Tapi kau lebih dingin daripada salju! Hahahaha!"

Tawanya selalu membuatku tersenyum. Hatiku merasa senang ketika mendengar tawanya.

"Ohok! Kaito-chan..."

Tapi mengapa waktu merenggutnya. Orang yang aku kasihi.

"Kau tau Kaito-chan? Hari ini adalah hari pertama salju turun dan hari terakhirku hidup karena penyakitku..."

Miku Hatsune. Kekasih pertamaku... Pergi meninggalkanku di hari pertama musim salju.

Karena penyakit leukimia. Aku sangat menyesal. Aku sangat kehilangan.

=Normal Pov=

"Kak Kaito, ayo pulang.." Rin menarik tangan Kaito yang masih memandangi nisan makam yang bertuliskan

'Disini terbaring dengan damai

MIKU HATSUNE

Putri dari

NARAKU HATSUNE

09 November 1993

21 Desember 2009'

Kaito menghiraukan Rin. Rin tampak terharu melihat Kaito terus memandangi dan membelai nisan makam itu. "Kak Kaito, Kak Miku pasti sedih di sana jika melihat Kak Kaito bersedih terus.." Rin berusaha menghibur Kaito. Rin mengelus rambut Kaito. 

Tess...

Kaito meneteskan air matanya. "Besok adalah peringatan 1 tahun meninggalnya Miku.. Diawal musim salju." Kata Kaito sambil mengusap matanya dengan tissue. "Iya.. hari ini tanggal 20 Februari." Rin meregangkan kepalanya sebentar.

"KYAAA!" Tiba-tiba Rin berteriak dengan kerasnya. "Rin!" Kaito langsung lari mendekati Rin. "Ada apa adikku?" Tanya Kaito tampak khawatir. "Itu.. ada kucing hitam polos nyelonong lewat kakiku!" Jawab Rin sambil menuding seekor kucing hitam di bawah pohon kamboja. "Hahaha! Rin.. Rin.. Ada-ada saja.." Kaito mengacak-acak rambut Rin. "Aww!"

SRIIING..

_Kaito... 24 jam lagi.. Rin Kagamine... Kereta kematian akan menjemputnya,,_

Kucing itu menatap mata Kaito dengan tajam.. "Meong.. Meong,,Meong,,"

_Kau tidak bisa mencegahnya. Lindungi dia. Aku harap kau mengerti._

Kaito hanya berdiam diri. Mata biru kelamnya menatap mata onyx kucing itu dengan tajam. Kaito merasakan jika kucing itu berbicara padanya.

KRAAKK!

Tanpa sengaja Kaito menginjak setangkai bunga krisan yang sudah kering. Kaito memegangi dadanya. 'Tiba-tiba perasaanku tidak enak.. Rin..' Kaito memejamkan matanya sebentar. "Kami-Sama.."

Rin hanya sweatdrop melihat Kaito memandangi mata kucing itu. "Woy, kak Kaito cinta ma Neko yang tadii?" Rin melambaikan tangannya tepat di depan mata Kaito. "Eh?" Kaito hanya cengo.

GUBRAAKK!

"Lupakan sajalaaah!" Rin tampak nangis mewek. Kaito hanya tambah cengo. "Sudahlah kita pulang saja.." Kaito mengambil payungnya dan menggendong Rin. "Kenapa?" Tanya Rin manja. "Kamu mau kayak Naraha? Jadi penunggu makam? Kamu tau Naraha? Ni kakak ceritain.. Naraha itu,," Sebelum Kaito melanjutkan ucapannya, mulut Kaito sudah disumpel kain kafan yang entah dari mana oleh Rin. "Aku sudah tau legenda 'Naraha no Hakamori'.. Dasar.." Rin hanya mendesah kecil. "Hahahah!" Kaito berjalan keluar dari pemakaman dengan mengggendong Rin.

Rin.. Jangan mati karena musim salju...

Mereka berdua bersenandung ria sepanjang perjalanan mereka pulang kerumah.

=Time Skip=

Didepan rumah Rin...

"Rin, besok kita ke taman yuk!" Kaito tersenyum kecil pada Rin. "Ayooo! Siapa yang paling cepat datang ke taman dia yang menang!" Rin menyeringai lebar. Kaito membalas seringai Rin dengan mencubit pipinya. "Aww,, Sakiiit!" Rin memegangi pipinya. "Wiih.. imutnya!" Kaito merendahkan tubuhnya, lalu "Hati-hati... Rin.. Mungkin besok adalah hari sial..." Bisik Kaito perlahan di dekat telinga Rin. "Haaa.. Sudahlah,, aku mau masuk rumah duluu! Dadah kak Kaito!" Rin berlari ke dalam rumah. Tak lupa ia melambaikan tangannya pada Kaito. Kaito membalasnya hanya dengan seringai khasnya.

"KAK LEEEN!" Rin melempar payungnya dan syalnya ke muka Len yang sedang melintasi ruang tamu.

DRUAAK!

Len terpeleset karena tidak bisa melihat jalan di depannya. "Aduuh.." Len bangun perlahan-lahan sambil menepuk celana dan kemejanya. "DAUGHTER OF EVIIIIL!" Len menggerutu kesal. "Udah cakep-cakep dandan mau ketemu ma cewek gua malah si OraGi malah ngehancurin kostumku.. AAA dasar Daughter of evil!" Len menginjak-injak syal milik Rin. "RASAKAAAN!"

Kaito yang masih diluar rumah itu sedang sweatdropped. "Ternyata..." Kaito tidak mampu meneruskan kalimatnya. Ia takut ia salah bicara. "Eh, Kaito-San.." Sapa Len ketika keluar dari rumah.

"Mau kemana kau? Tumben rapi banget'' Kata Kaito jail. "Haha,,, mau ketemuan ma Momo.." Jawab Len sambil membetulkan dasinya. "Pasti mo ngelamar nii?" Bisik Kaito jail. "Haha! Iya!" Len hanya menyeringai. "Ni baca tips. Supaya berhasil! Berjuang ya!" Kaito memberikan sebuah buku pada Len. "Arigatou.. dan... Kaito-san napa di depan rumah? Kok nggak pulang?" Kaito menjadi bingung. "Anoo... Tanahku ketinggalaaan! Jaa Nee!" Kaito langsung lari dengan kecepatan dewa. Len hanya sweat dropped.

"Nggak urus laah... Ngacir dulu laaa..." Len langsung jalan ke kafe La Fleur Caztana. "Pasti Momo-chan udah nunggu.." Len bersenandung ria hingga tak sadar ia jatuh terperosok ke sebuah lobang. "TOLOOOOONG!"

_Kaito Shion... Kagamine Rin... Hari besok... Kerete kematian akan menjemput Rin.. Tunggu saja..._

Ternyata kucing hitam itu sedari tadi mengikuti Kaito-Rin pulang. Mata onyx kucing itu menatap tajam rumah itu. Lalu kucing itu pergi.

===TBC===


	2. Rin's Destiny Train in Winter Season

'**Aku no Yuki'**

'**The Snow of Evil'**

**Chapter 2 (The Rin's Destiny Train in Winter Season)**

A/N

-Di chap ini Gakupo dapat melihat kematian, tetapi tidak bisa meramalkan.

-Saya tidak tau nama festival musim salju di Jepang. Jadi festivalnya saya karang.

_21 Desember 2010_

Pagi itu tidak seperti Pagi yang biasa. Cahaya matahari tampak menghilang. Suasana hangat hilang. Karena musim gugur telah tergantikan oleh musim dingin. Butiran salju halus mulai memhujani permukaan bumi. Di Jepang, sedang ada festival kuroppo. Semua orang memakai baju musim dingin yang sewarna. Hitam-Putih.

"Nanananana~~" Rin sedang asyik memakaikan syalnya dan topinya. "Hmm.. festival.. Pasti seru ni! Apalagi klo ada kak Kaito!"Rin turun dari kamarnya yang terletak di lantai dua. "KAK LEEEN! SARAPAN APA PAGI INI?" Teriak Rin ketika sudah sampai di ruang makan. "Sayur sawi." Jawab Len tanpa menoleh sedikitpun ke arah Rin. "Huuh, perasaan dari kemarin sayur terus. Emang nggak ada yang apa?" Rin memeluk Len dengan manja sambil menggerutu kesal. "Tidak." Len tidak memberikan respon yang lebih pada Rin. "Masak bareng-bareng yuk?" Rin menarik tangan Len. Len menepis tangan Rin. "Wadaww.." Rin hanya memegangi tangannya yang memerah. "Kau.. Menyebalkan!" Len membentak Rin. Rin hanya terkejut setelah mendengar perkataan kakaknya itu. Len mendorong tubuh Rin keluar dari ruang makan.

BRUUK!

Rin jatuh tersungkur ke lantai di ruang tamu. "BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Begitu kata Len sehabis mendorong Rin. Lalu Len pergi meninggalkan Rin dengan muka yang kesal. "Dasar Daughter of Evil!" Gumam lelaki berambut blonde itu.

"Aduuuh.." Rin mengerang kesakitan karena dorongan Len begitu kuat. Rin bangun perlahan-lahan. Rin menepuk jaketnya itu. "Jadi kotorkan? Haaa!" Gumam Rin. "Kenapa dengan Kak Len?" Gumam Rin heran sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal itu.

"Len sedang merasa sedih." Tiba-tiba ada orang yang menepuk dan membisiki Rin. "Kak Gakupo?" Rin menoleh ke belakang. Laki-laki berambut ungu itu hanya menyeringai lebar. "Dasar... Masuk rumah orang tanpa permisi..." Rin memukul pelan kepala Gakupo. "Hahaha! Maaf deh!" Gakupo hanya bisa tertawa garing. "Omong-omong kenapa kak Len sedih?" Tanya Rin sambil membenarkan syalnya. "Dia diputusin sama Momone Momo." Balas Gakupo sambil membenarkan ikatan rambutnya.

BRUUUUUUSSHHH!

"APAA! DIPUTUSIIN? MA KAK MOMO?" Teriak Rin histeris sehabis menyemburkan jus jeruknya ke arah Gakupo. "Hei Rin! Teriak sih teriak.. Tapi gak usah pake acara sembur-semburan dooong! Haaaa!" Gakupo mengambil tissue dan membersihkan wajahnya yang sudah basah karena jus jeruknya Rin. "Gomen deeh.. Hehe.." Rin menyengir gaje. "Haa.. Apa kata Luka nanti?" Gumam Gakupo pasrah.

"Omong-omong kenapa diputusin?" Rin mengambil kursi untuk dirinya dan Gakupo. "Len terlambat melamar Momo. Jadinya Momo sudah direbut sama orang lain." Gakupo mengambil air tehnya yang tersimpan dalam termos mini. "Mau teh, Rin?" Tawar Gakupo sambil menyodorkan secangkir teh hangat miliknya. "Haha.. enggak. Seharusnya tuan rumah yang menawarkan makanan atau minuman bukan tamu.." Rin memiringkan kepalanya. "Bener juga ya. Haha.." Gakupo hanya bisa menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Haaa.. Oya, siapa yang ngelamar kak Momo duluan?" Rin kembali menikmati jus jeruknya. "Riku Namine.." Jawab Gakupo setelah meminum tehnya. "Kak Riku..." Gumam Rin. "Takkan kuampuni..." Rin menggeram kesal. "Sudahlah..."

"RIN KAGAMINE! KAK KAITO SUDAH DI DEPAN RUMAH NII!" tiba-tiba Kaito berteriak dari luar. "Eh? Iyaa! Masuk aja!" Balas Rin. "OKE!" Kaito menggebrak pintu rumah mungil itu.

PRAANNGG!

Karena Kaito membuka pintu terlalu keras, sebuah guci mahal jatuh dan pecah berkeping-keping.

"AAAAAAHHH! GUCI KUNINGAN ASLI THAILAND SEHARGA 1 MILYAR! KAK KAITOOO!" Begitu teriakan Rin. Dengan membawa parang dan cambukan, Rin mendekati Kaito dengan death glare yang mematikan khas Rin. "HIIIIIII! MAAF RIN!" Kaito dan Rin asyik saling berkejaran ala kucing dan tikus. "SINIII! AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!" Gakupo yang melihatnya hanya bisa bersweat dropped ria. "Haaa..." Gakupo menghela nafas. "Ada-ada saja mereka berdua ini..." Gakupo menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya.

Sedangkan di luar sana...

_Ternyata anak itu tidak mengerti pesanku. Sebentar lagi Kereta kematian akan menjemput adik angkat kesayanganmu, Kaito Shion..._

Kucing hitam itu hanya melengos kecewa. Kucing itu hanya pasrah saja. Kucing hitam itupun pergi dan kembali ke pemakaman.

_Kaito Shion... Rin Kagamine... Hatsune Miku..._

Kaito mendorong pintu rumah Rin lalu lari dengan kencang menuju taman kota. "JANGAN LUPA! KITA SUDAH BERJANJI AKAN BERLOMBA!" Seru Kaito. "HAAA!" Rin mengejar Kaito dengan cepat.

DUESSSHH!

"AKU YANG AKAN MENANG!" Seru Rin sambil mempercepat larinya. "OOO! TIDAK BISA! WEEKS!" Balas Kaito sambil menjulurkan lidahnya. Tidak peduli mereka akan terpeleset atau tidak. Sedangkan Gakupo hanya mengikuti mereka dari belakanng, tidak ikut berlari bersama mereka. "Haa... Mereka ini.. Begitu childish,.." Gumam Gakupo sambil memegangi jidatnya.

_Gackpoid a.k.a Gakupo Kamui... Cepat selamatkan Rin Kagamine... Atau dia akan mati.._

Tiba-tiba kucing hitam yang dari pemakaman itu muncul di hadapan Gakupo. Karena terkejut, Gakupo menginjak ranting pohon yang sudah kering.

KREKK

Gakupo memegangi dadanya. Sesak. "Apakah ini.. Sebuah pertanda?" Gakupo menatap heran mata kucing itu. Sejenak, Gakupo memperhatikan Kaito dan Rin. Mereka sekarang ada di perempatan kota. Mereka sedang asyik memutari lampu jalanan. Dan nun jauh di jalanan sana, ada truk yang melaju dengan kecepatan tinggi.

"!" Gakupo berlari ke arah Kaito dan Rin. Gakupo mendorong tubuh Kaito dan Rin bersamaan. Karena saljunya begitu licin, Rin terpeleset sehingga Gakupo dan Kaito yang berhasil lolos dari jebakan jalanan salju itu. Hujan salju semakin deras. "HENTIKAN! AWAS!" Gakupo memperingati Rin.

JESS... JESS... JESS...

"Ke...Kereta.. KEMATIAN?" Gakupo berteriak dengan perasaan khawatir. "Apa yang kau maksud , Gakupo?" Tanya Kaito dengan perasaan panik.

SYYUUUT!

"ADUUH! SYALKUU!" Ternyata syal milik Rin tersangkut ranting yang ada di tengah jalan karena Rin terpeleset sewaktu didorong Gakupo. "RIN! LEPASKAN SYAL ITU!" Teriak Gakupo. "ADA APA INI?" Kaito semakin panik dan memberontak dari pelukan Gakupo. "ADA TRUK YANG AKAN MENABRAK RIN!" Jawab Gakupo sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Kaito berlari mendekati Rin. Terlambat 3 detik saja, Rin pasti sudah tewas. Pikir Kaito. "TIDAK BISA DILEPAS! DITARIK JUGA TIDAK BISA!" Rin mulai menangis ketakutan. "Rin! Bertahanlaah!" Teriak Kaito dari seberang sana. 3 meter lagi. Tapi sayang, kecepatan Kaito dengan Kereta kematian dan truk tidak sebanding. Kereta dan Truk itu terus melaju bersama dengan kencang. Kedua kendaraan itu siap menghantam tubuh mungil Rin.

_Terlambat..._

Hampir saja tangan Kaito menyentuh tubuh mungil Rin, truk itu sudah melindas Rin yang malang. "Kak Kaitoo!" Terdengar teriakan dari arwah Rin yang sudah dibawa pergi oleh kereta kematian itu. Habis sudah, Kaito terlambat. "Ri..Rin.." Kaito menjatuhkan dirinya. Menggenggam erat tangan Rin yang sudah dingin. Di wajah Rin tampak seulas senyum yang takkan hilang. "Why? It is must have to me?" Kaito menjambak rambut birunya itu. Sakit. Sakit rasanya. Ditinggal orang yang kita kasihi dihari salju pertama. Darah merah dan segar mengalir deras dari tubuh Rin. "Ri..Rin.. Ka.. Kaito.." Gakupo berjalan perlahan-lahan mendekati Kaito. Kaito sudah mulai menangis. Kaito memeluk erat tubuh Rin yang sudah tidak terisi arwah. "RIIIIIIN!"

==Kaito's POV==

"_Kak, Kakak akan selalu menjagakukan?" _

"_Tentu saja, adikku Rin Kagamine... Hahaha.."_

"_Sekarang kalian resmi sebagai kakak-beradik.."_

"_Kak Kaito! Aku senang memiliki kakak seperti kau! Hahahaha!"'_

Tawanya yang manis sudah hilang.

Senyumnya yang menawan sudah musnah.

Habis sudah, Rin. Dia telah pergi meninggalkanku untuk selama-lamanya.

Dihari pertama musim salju dan hari peringatan 1 tahun kematian kekasihku, Miku.

Rasanya aku tidak mau melepaskan pelukanku.

"Ri..Rin.. Kenapa?" Tangisku langsung pecah ketika aku mengetahui si gadis blonde kesayanganku pergi.

Warna hitam-putih mengkerubuti diriku dan Rin.

"Sudahlah.. Tuhan sudah berkehendak.." Gakupo menepuk bahuku sambil mencoba menghibur diriku. "Kau tidak tau perasaanku sekarang, Gakupo..." Aku menepis tangannya. "Aku tahu.. Tapi.." Sebelum dia melanjutkan kata-katanya, aku sudah memotongnya. "BIARKAN AKU SENDIRI!" Aku membentaknya. Sedih, kesal, marah, semua perasaanku bercampur-aduk. "Yasudah... Aku akan memberitahukan ini ke Len. Permisi, aku mau pergi ke rumah Len." Gakupo membungkukkan tubuhnya lalu pergi. Aku tidak peduli. Yang ada di pikiranku sekarang adalah Rin dan Rin. Adik angkatku yang paling kusayangi daripada adik kandungku sendiri. "RIIIIN! JANGAN PERGII" Semakin erat, perasaanku semakin berkecamuk.

==Normal POV==

"APA! RIN TEWAS DALAM KECELAKAAN?" Len berteriak histeris setelah mendengar kata Rin. "Iya..." Gakupo hanya menundukkan kepalanya. "SEKARANG DIMANA RIN? DI MANA?" Len mulai menangis dan panik. "Di perempatan Yuki.". Len segera mengambil jaketnya dan syalnya. Len mulai marah. Dia mendobrak pintu sampai pintu rumahnya rusak. Len berlari kencang. "TUNGGU!" Teriak Gakupo sambil berusaha menyusul Len. "Maafkan aku Rin! Aku marah padamu tadi pagi! Maafkan, selama ini aku hanya memikirkan Momo-chan! Tidak pernah memikirkanmu! Maafkan Kak Len! Rin! Jangan pergi!" Len terus menyesali perbuatannya pada Rin semasa Rin hidup. Tidak peduli seberapa air mata yang Len keluarkan. Len terus berlari. Hingga akhirnya sampai di perempatan. Len berusaha menerobos kerumunan orang-orang berbaju hitam-putih itu. "Riin!" Len terus meneriakkan nama Rin. Lalu Len berhasil ke tengah.

Dilihatya mayat gadis berambut blonde dengan senyum darah di wajahnya bersama laki-laki berambut biru kelam yang sibuk memeluknya dan menangisi gadis itu. Rin.. Tidak mungkin itu Rin.. Len berusaha menolak kenyataan.

"KAITO! LEPASKAN RIN!" Len memisahkan Kaito dan Rin dengan paksa. Lalu Len memeluk tubuh mungil itu dengan erat dengan berlingan air mata. "Don't leave me alone, Rin-chan..." Len terus menangisi Rin. "Semoga Rin diterima di sisi Tuhan.." Gakupo berdoa dengan sungguh-sungguh. "Maafkan aku Len.." Kaito membelai rambut Len. "BIARKAN AKU MENGHABISKAN WAKTUKU DENGAN RIN!" Len menepis tangan Kaito. "KAU INI KAKAK MACAM APA? MENJAGA ADIKKU SAJA TIDAK MAMPU! JAUHI AKU!" Bentak Len sambil menendang Kaito. Kaito hanya berdiam pasrah. "RIIIIIIIIIINN!" Hari itu akan menjadi sejarah dalam hidup Len.

_Sudah kubilang apa? Kau tidak melindunginya... Jadinya seperti ini..._

Kucing hitam itu menatapi Len,Kaito, dan Rin yang sudah tidak bernyawa. Kucing itu melenggos lega dan kembali ke pemakaman.

===TBC===


	3. Len was die on Riku's Hand

'**Aku No Yuki'**

'**The Snow of Evil'**

A/N

-Disini Gakupo (masih) dapat melihat kematian tapi tidak dapat meramalkan kematian.

-Maaf bila di sini ada rated M ! XDD

**Len Was Die ****on Riku's Hand**

_4 Januari 2010_

Kaito menyusuri jalanan kota yang licin itu dengan hati-hati. Dirinya hendak menuju toko bunga guna membeli bunga untuk berziarah. Sesekali Kaito membenarkan syalnya yang selalu tersibak angin.

"Merepotkan..."

KIIIIIIIT

Kaito membuka pintu toko bunga "Hana no Yuki" Yang terletak di pinggiran kota. "Permisi... Ada orang?" Kaito membunyikan lonceng yang terletak di ujung meja kasir. Berkali-kali Kaito sudah mencoba membunyikan lonceng itu.

"Aneh, tidak ada orang tapi masih buka. Haaa..." Kaito menghela nafas. Ketika Kaito membalikkan badannya ke belakang, sesosok wanita berpakaian putih mengagetinya. "Haloo.." Wanita itu menyapa Kaito sambil tersenyum.

"HANTUUU!" Kaito mendorong wanita itu dengan tidak sengaja karena terkejut. Karena dorongan Kaito sangat kuat, wanita itu terpental sampai memecah kaca etalase toko.

DUAAKK

"Maafkan aku! Hiiiii!" Kaito bersembunyi di balik pot Anthurium yang besar. "BAKAITOOO!" Wanita itu muncul dari belakang Kaito sambil menendang pantat Kaito sehingga Kaito menabrak pot Anthurium tempat ia bersembunyi. "AWWW!" Kaito hanya bisa mengerang kesakitan sambil mengelus-elus pantatnya. "Makanya.. kalau mendorong orang itu dikira-kira dulu!" Wanita berambut pink roll itu hanya menggerutu kesal. "Haa.. ternyata tante Teto.." Kaito menghela nafas sambil meregangkan kepalanya. "Kau ada perlu apa? Mau beli bunga?" Tanya Teto sambil merapikan bajunya. "Tentu saja, aku ingin beli _Hana_, kalau aku ingin membeli _Aisu_.. Aku tidak akan kesini.." Kaito hanya menyeringai lebar. "Hahaha! Mau membeli bunga apa?" Tanya Teto seraya mengambil keranjang bunga dan gunting bunga. "Lima tangkai tulip, krisan lima tangkai, dan lima tangkai... kenanga..." Kaito menundukan kepalanya. Ia menekankan suaranya pada kata kenanga. Teto mengerti. Pasti Kaito akan berziarah ke makam Rin. Pikir Teto sambil mengkemasi bunga. "Ini bunganya.. 150 yen." Kata Teto sambil menyerahkan buket bunga pesanan Kaito. "Terimakasih ya, Tante Teto." Balas Kaito sambil memberikan uang sebesar 200 yen. "Kembaliannya buat tante saja.." Kaito tersenyum pahit lalu melangkah pergi. "Seharusnya aku yang bilang terima kasih, bukan Kaito. Tapi, terima kasih! Datang lagi ya?" Teto membersihkan meja kasirnya lagi. "Kaito, Rin.. Ini peringatan dua minggu ya? Huft.." Teto hanya melenggos lega.

Kaito kembali memerangi dinginnya angin salju. Kaito terus menyusuri trotoar yang sangat licin karena timbunan salju. "Kak Kaito..." Tiba-tiba ada sesosok gadis yang sangat mirip dengan Kaito menepuk pundak Kaito dari belakang. "Kaiko?" Kaito meraba-raba tangan mungil itu. "Ada yang ingin kubicarakan..." Kaiko menarik syal Kaito dan mendorong masuk ke sebuah gang kecil. "Pelan-pelan dong, Kaiko!" Lalu ketika sampai di gang kecil itu, Kaiko memukul Kaito. "KAKAK JAHAAT!" Kaiko menjatuhkan dirinya dan menangis terisak-isak. "Ada apa Kaiko?" Kaito menepuk bajunya yang kotor oleh butiran salju. "Kakak lebih menyayangi si kagamine kembar dibandingkan adik kandung sendirimukan?" Tanya Kaiko sambil mengusap wajahnya. "Tidak... Kakak menyayangimu juga... Kaiko.." Kaito tersenyum sambil mengelus rambut Kaiko. "KAKAK PASTI BOHONG!" Bentak Kaiko lalu memalingkan wajahnya. "Percayalah..." Kaito mendekati Kaiko lalu menggenggam tangan mungil milik Kaiko. "LEPASKAN! JANGAN SENTUH AKU!" Kaiko menepis tangan Kaito sambil menangis terisak-isak. "Kaiko... Kakak sangat menyayangimu! Kakak selalu dekat denganmu! Kau tau? Dulu, ketika kau hampir tertabrak mobil... Kau selamat, karena aku. Coba kalau aku tidak sayang padamu, aku pasti membiarkanmu tertabrak mobil limosin itu.." Kata Kaito. "Jadi.. Sekarang kau percaya padaku, kan?" Kaito menggenggam erat tangan Kaiko. "Baiklah... Aku percaya.." Kaiko tersenyum senang. "Baguslah.. Aku juga ikut senang..." Kaito ikut tersenyum. "Tapi, bagaimana dengan Kak Nigaito, Akaito, Taito, Kamaito, dan yang lainnya? Apakah kakak juga menyanyangi mereka?" Kaiko memeluk erat tubuh Kaito. "Kakak sangat menyanyangi kalian semua..." Kaito membelai rambut Kaiko. Merekapun saling tertawa ria untuk sesaat.

Len berlarian keluar masuk lift hotel. "Momo-chan..." Len membuka pintu lift terakhir dan berlari keluar lalu menggebrak pintu kamar yang bernomor 1023.

BRAAAKKK

"MOMO-CHAN!" Len langsung mencari-cari Momo di seluruh bagian kamar itu. "Momo-chan..." Len mengusap jendela apartemen itu dengan syalnya. "`We can life together forever`" Len membacakan sepatah kalimat yang tergores di jendela apartemen. "Sssh... Momo-chan... Kalau saja aku tidak terlambat, kau pasti telah menjadi milikku. Riku Namine.." Len menepuk jidatnya sendiri. "Bodoh.." Tiba-tiba seorang gadis muncul dari belakang Len. Gadis itu langsung memeluk tubuh Len yang dingin secara tiba-tiba. Len sangat terkejut ketika mengetahui gadis yang memelukknya adalah Momone Momo. "Momo-chan? Ada apa? Kau menangis?" Tanya Len sambil mengusap wajah Momo yang basah. "Ri…Riku-san… Dia telah…" Jawab Momo seraya merapikan yukatanya yang agak terbuka. "Ma…Maksudmu?" Len menatapi Momo dengan pandangan curiga. "Riku telah memperkosa diriku.. Hiks.. Tolong.." Momo menangis terisak-isak lalu memeluk Len. Len menutup mulutnya sendiri. Len tidak percaya bahwa Momo telah… Diperkosa oleh Riku Namine. "Kau.. Diperkosa?" Len menjatuhkan badannya. "Maafkan aku Len. Seharusnya aku menolaknya…" Momo memukul kepalanya sambil menjerit keras. "BAKAA! ATASHI WA BAKAA!" Momo menjatuhkan dirinya. Memegang dadanya yang sesak. Sakit, marah, kecewa.

"Momo-chan... Kenapa? Aku masih mau. Kamu pasti juga mau lagi..." Tiba-tiba muncul Riku yang hanya memakai yukata khusus laki-laki. Len sekilas melihat tubuh Riku dengan perasaan geram, kesal, dan marah. "Riku-san… Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini pada Momo-chan?" Len mendekati Riku. "Apa urusanmu?" Riku menikmati sakenya. "JAUHI KAMI BERDUA!" Len mengambil botol sake dari tangan Riku lalu membuangnya ke arah jendela.

PRAAANNNGG!

Botol dan jendela itu pecah berkeping-keping. "Ooh, mau melawan ku ya?" Riku mendorong keras tubuh Len lalu mengambil pisau dapur. "Iya.. aku berani melawanmu. Memang aku ini laki macam apa? Tidak berani melawan laki brengsek seperti kau." Len merapikan syal dan jaketnya. "Kau cepat pergi dari apartemen ini atau… Nyawamu berakhir di pisau ini." Riku menunjukkan pisau dapur yang dia ambil tadi. Lalu Riku memotong mentimun dengan pisau itu.

SRASH!

Mentimun itu terpotong dengan sangat cepat. Hal itu menunjukkan bahwa pisau itu sangat tajam. Len menelan ludahnya sendiri. Sekarang Len berada diantara hidup dan mati. "LEN-KUN!" Momo menggenggam erat yukatanya. Air matanya semakin deras. "Pergi... Ini adalah pertarungan antar laki-laki.." Len mendorong Momo keluar dari kamar lalu menutup pintunya. "Ta...Tapi?" Momo menarik tangan Len. "Tidak apa-apa, Momo-chan..." Len melepaskan tangan Momo dan tersenyum.

"Mari kita selesaikan secara jantan... Riku-san." Len bersiap-siap mengeluarkan kuda-kudanya. "Childish..." Desah Riku sambil membenarkan ikatan yukatanya. "_Tidak percuma aku berlatih Tae Kwon Do.._" Gumam Len sambil bersiap-siap mengeluarkan pukulan naganya. Begitu pula dengan Riku. Riku yang sudah berpengalaman di bidang silat China langsung menyerang Len dengannya. Knock... Meleset. Len berhasil menepis tendangan Riku. Len langsung melompat ke belakang untuk ambil jarak. Kedua mata Len menatap lekat mata Riku. Riku juga menatap Len dengan perasaan senang. "Hanya begitu kemampuanmu?" Ejek Len. Senyum sinis terlukis di wajah Riku. "Hanya pemanasan..."

"Ayo ke makamnya Rin," Ajak Kaito sambil menarik tangan Kaiko. "Baiklah.." Kaiko hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman. "Hahaha... Kau manis juga..." Bisik Kaito iseng ke Kaiko. Sontak, pipi Kaiko memerah. "IH! KAK KAITO INII!" Kaiko hanya memukul pelan punggung Kaito. "Hahaha..." Kaito hanya menyeringai lebar.

KIIIIIIIT!

"Selamat siang, Shion bersaudara.." Seorang laki berambut ungu menyapa Kaito dan Kaiko. "Gakupo-San?" Kaito menoleh ke arah samurai ungu itu. "Aah, Gakupo-Nee..." Kaiko tersenyum lembut ke arah Gakupo. Gakupo hanya menyeringai lebar. Lalu Gakupo turun dari sepedanya. "Gak licin. Naik sepeda di jalan-jalan bersalju ini?" Tanya Kaiko sambil memperhatikan sepedanya Gakupo. "Hahaha! Enggak kok.. Eh, mau ke mana kalian?" Gakupo memperhatikan sekeranjang buket bunga yang dibawa Kaito. "Mau mengunjungi makamnya Rin yaa?" Tebak Gakupo sambil menunjuk-nunjuk keranjang bunga tadi. "Gitu tau kok tanya.. Huu!" Kaito menjulurkan lidahnya. Sedangkan Kaiko hanya sweat dropped. "Haaa..." Kaiko menyipitkan matanya. "Akakaka!" Gakupo hanya tertawa garing.

"KYAAAAA!" Tiba-tiba Kaiko berteriak. "Ada apa?" Kaito mendekati Kaiko. "Itu... Kuciing.." Kaiko menunjuk ke arah lampu jalan. "Haaa... Gitu aja kok takuut.." Kaito meledek Kaiko. Sontak Kaiko menjadi marah. "BAKA ANIKIIII!" Kaiko mengejar Kaito yang sudah lari duluan sambil membawa pemukul bola. "Haaa..." Gakupo hanya menghela nafas.

_Hari ini... 5 menit lagi... Kematian Len Kagamine... Di hotel AAA Five... Ruangan no 1023_

Lagi-lagi mata onyx kucing itu menatap lekat mata ungu milik Gakupo. "Len..." Gakupo merundukkan kepalanya. Kucing hitam itu terus menatap Gakupo. "Benar-benar Aku no Yuki..."

JESS JESS JESS

Gakupo mengalihkan pandangannya ke langit. Kereta kematian muncul dan melaju dengan kencang menuju hotel. "Kereta... KEMATIAN?" Gakupo langsung berlari mengikuti arah perginya keretanya. "Hosh,, Hosh... Tidak mungkiin..." Gakupo jatuh terkapar karena tidak sanggup mengejar kereta itu.

"Kaito! Kita harus segera menemui Len!" Gakupo menarik tangan Kaito lalu lari mengejar kereta kematian itu lagi dengan menggunakan sepedanya. "Woy! Tunggu!" Kaito langsung naik sepeda itu dan memegangi pundak Gakupo . "Apa-apaan sih?" Kaito menepis tangan Gakupo. "Len.. Aku melihat kereta kematian lagi. Kemungkinan besar nyawa Len yang diincar kereta itu." Gakupo mengayuh sepedanya dengan kencang. "Ayo... Kita selamatkan Len.." Gakupo dan Kaito bersama-sama menaiki sepeda dan Gakupo yang mengayuhnya menuju hotel.

Sedangkan Kaiko hanya diam tanpa kepastian. "Len akan mati, ya... Hahaha.." Tiba-tiba Kaiko tertawa riang. "Setidaknya si Kagamine Kembar telah mati.. Aku senang mendengar itu." Kaiko melirik ke arah kucing hitam tadi lalu tersenyum sinis. "Terima kasih.. Neko Kuroi-sama.." Kaiko menginjak-injak keranjang bunga yang tadi tidak sengaja dijatuhkan oleh Kaito. Kaiko melenggos lega lalu pergi pulang.

_2 Menit kemudian..._

"Kau yakin ini hotelnya?" Kaito menyinggung sikut Gakupo. "Iya.." Tanpa menunggu lama, Gakupo berlari memasuki hotel itu. "Selamat siang nona..." Para petugas vallet menyapa Gakupo dengan hormat. Yang tadinya Gakupo berlari terus, kini dia berhenti. Dia menatap para petugas vallet dengan tatapan setannya. "SIAPA YANG KALIAN MAKSUD DENGAN NONA?" Bentak Gakupo sambil membanting meja vallet. "Ternyata anda laki-laki..." Salah satu petugas vallet itu menunjuk-nunjuk Gakupo dengan gemetar. "A.. Apa?" Semua petugas vallet diam mematung di tempat. "Sudahlah.." Kaito mendrong tubuh Gakupo masuk ke dalam hotel. "Maafkan dia yaa? Hehehe.." Kaito hanya menyeringai disertai keluar dingin yang mengucur deras. "Selamat datang tuan-tuan.." Seorang gadis hotel menyapa mereka berdua. "Mbak.. Kamar nomor... Berapa tadi, Gakupo.?" Kaito kembali menyinggungi sikut Gakupo. "1023" Jawab Gakupo ogah-ogahan. "Oh, itu. Di lantai 13. Dari lift, lurus saja. Di pojok situlah kamar itu ada. Dengan pengguna Nona Momone Momo." Gadis hotel itu tersenyum. "AYOOO!" Gakupo menarik kerah Kaito lalu berlari lagi. Sedangkan gadis hotel itu hanya sweat dropped. "..."

Len bersiap memukul Riku. Tapi pukulan Len dapat ditangkis dengan tendangan Riku yang menyebabkan Len jatuh. "Ah!" Len mundur untuk mengambil jarak. "Giliranku..." Riku memukul perut Len lalu menendang kaki Len. Saat itu juga, Len memukul kepala Riku. Tapi karena tenaga Riku lebih kuat, Len terpental ke arah meja tamu. "Uugh!" Lagi-lagi Len jatuh tersungkur. "Rasakan itu bodoh.." Riku bersiap-siap akan memukul Len lagi. "Aku takkan menyerah.." Len mengusap darahnya yang keluar dari mulutnya. "Rasakan!" Len bersiap menonjok Riku.

JRASS!

Tiba-tiba darah segar mengalir. "Tau rasa kau setelah ini..." Riku tersenyum sinis. Len melihat tangannya. Bukan, bukan tangannya yang berdarah. Tapi dadanya. Sebuah pisau panjang tertancap dengan sempurna. Riku langsung memegang syal Len lalu menonjok wajah Len hingga Len terpental ke arah jendela. "Len-Kuun!" Momo membuka pintu lalu berteriak histeris. Len terlempar ke luar. "Orang yang terjun dari lantai tiga belas pasti mati ya?" Len tersenyum misterius. "Akhirnya kita bisa bertemu, Rin.."

DRUUAAAKKK

Tubuh Len hancur dan remuk. Semua penghuni hotel menengok ke luar. Mereka melihat Len yang sudah remuk tubuhnya. "LEN-KUUUN!" Momo langsung menjatuhkan dirinya. Menangis. Sedangkan Riku langsung melarikan diri. Dia tau, perbuatannya tadi bisa membuatnya di penjara. "Ada orang jatuh.." "Siapa?" "Tragis.." Begitulah kata-kata yang dilontarkan oleh penghuni hotel.

JESS JESS JESS

"TOLOOONG!" Sekali lagi, Gakupo melihat kereta kematian itu dari jendela hotel. Gakupo melihat ada seorang anak laki-laki berambut blonde dan sedang menatapi Gakupo. "LEN!" Gakupo langsung membuka jendela itu dan berusaha meraih tangan Len. "KAK GAKUPO!" Len terus berteriak dan berusaha meraih tangan Gakupo. Tapi sayang, kereta itu telah melaju cepat dan meninggalkan dunia nyata. "Len..." Gumam Gakupo. Dia bertakzim sebentar. Gakupo mengambil leontin buddha di saku jaketnya.

TEPP

"Kami-Sama... Tolong berikan tempat yang luas, indah, dan damai untuk teman saya, Kagamine Len. Berikan dia kebahagiaan dan kenikmatan yang cukup dari-Mu.. Ya Kami-Sama... Kabulkanlah doa hamba... Amin.." Gakupo memasukkan leontinnya. "GAKUPO! LEN JATUH DARI LANTAI 15!" Kaito mendekati Gakupo. "Aku sudah tau..." Gakupo menundukkan kepalanya. "Aku melihatnya... Berteriak dan meminta tolong. Sebelum akhirnya dibawa kereta kematian ke alam lain." Gakupo membetulkan syalnya. Gakupo membuka jendela dan menunjuk ke arah mayat Len yang remuk. "Itu.. Di bawah situ..". Kaito tersenyum pahit. "Len..."

NGIIIIING! 

Lalu datanglah ambulance beserta para petugas. Kaito dan Gakupo lari ke bawah dan mendekati mayat itu. Lalu dengan sigap, petugas mengambil kantong mayat dan memasukkan Len ke kantong. Kaito menatapi mayat itu dengan tatapan kosong. Gakupo hanya mengelus-elus kepala Kaito dan menghiburnya. "Sudahlah Gakupo... Mungkin ini takdirnya... Kita sebagai temannya, mari berdoa.." Bisik Gakupo lembut. "Terima kasih, Gakupo. Kau memang kawanku yang baik." Kaito hanya tersenyum pahit. Kemudian, Kaito melenggos kecewa lalu pulang. "Aku no Yuki..." Gumam Kaito sambil membenarkan syalnya.

Sesosok bayangan gadis melihat peristiwa itu. "HAHAHAHAHA!" Tawa gadis itu menggelegar. "BAKA LEN!" Perlahan-lahan sosok gadis itu terlihat. Dan ternyata gadis itu adalah Kaiko. Di samping Kaiko, terdapat kucing hitam. Kucing itu terus mengeong. Kaiko jongkok lalu mengelus-elus tubuh kucing itu. "Arigatou..." Kaiko tersenyum sinis. Kucing hitam itu melenggos lega. "Huft.. Aku pulang sajalah,,," Kaiko berdiri lalu berjalan pulang. Kucing hitam itu hanya mengikuti Kaiko pulang karena arah rumah Kaiko dengan pemakaman satu arah.

_Kaiko Shion..._

*To Be Continue


End file.
